yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 049
Dungeon Dice Monsters, Part 4, known as Dimension of Miracle - Black Magician: Summon is the forty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. It is the final episode of the Dungeon Dice Monsters arc, as well as the season 1 finale. It first aired in Japan on April 3, 2001 and in the United States on November 9, 2002. In the Japanese version, the opening and ending themes change from V O I C E and Energizing Shower to S H U F F L E and The Afternoon of that Day. In the US version, the opening theme for season two will not change for another few episodes. __TOC__ Summary Yami Yugi is in far worse shape than before. If he loses this game of Dungeon Dice Monsters against Duke Devlin, he will lose his chance at freeing Joey from being Duke's humiliated servant for the next week, and he will have to give up playing Duel Monsters and losing his "King of Games" title to Duke. The pressure is definitely on him, but there is very little he can do. With his previous moves, Duke built out a dungeon path that cut Yami off from building his any further. Yami has already had to make a few precious summons, leaving his remaining territory all but covered. Duke's words remind him that, with no space left, he can't summon more monsters, so if all his monsters get destroyed, there will be nothing to stop Duke from striking directly at Yami's Heart Points. And even though Yami has two Heart Points left against Duke's one, Duke has now summoned "Orgoth the Relentless", which carries a permanent power-boost effect that has already destroyed the only monster Yami had in Duke's territory. Yami Yugi takes his next turn, moving one of his monsters towards the incoming attack—and both players know where that attack is coming from. With Duke's turn, he uses a teleportation combo built up in the previous turns to carry "Orgoth" a stone's throw from Yugi's Heart Points with just a few squares of movement. Yami uses his next turn to put all three of his monsters between "Orgoth" and himself. Duke closes in for the kill, boosting "Orgoth's" power further and then destroying Thunder Ball, the first of Yami's defenders. It can't end like this. Yami Yugi uses his next turn to launch an attack against "Orgoth" with "Mighty Mage". However, Duke is fully aware of "Orgoth's" strength, and he uses a defense crest so that "Orgoth" does not lose all of his Hit Points. Not only does his monster survive, damage is deflected back at "Mighty Mage". Duke comes back on the next turn, activating "Orgoth's" ability enough to overcome "Mighty Mage's" high-level stamina. With a slash, "Mighty Mage" is destroyed, and Yami Yugi only has one monster left. Duke yells at Yami Yugi to surrender, but Joey tells Yugi that he shouldn't give up. This is enough to get the cheerleaders to be aggressive on him, but at this point, Joey finally stands up for himself and shoves the cheerleaders away. Joey tells his friend he often got into similar situations at Duelist Kingdom, but he never gave up and that allowed him to turn things around. Yami Yugi claims this game is different, but Joey tells him that he can win if he can just trust himself. Yami Yugi is encouraged enough to continue the duel. With so much riding on this turn, Yami throws his dice. He gets some extra Attack Crests, and he gathers them with all of the Attack Crests he has left in his Crest Pool. These six crests used together with "Knight of Twin Swords" allow Yami's knight to attack six times. With a rush, Yami sends his monster to strike down "Orgoth" for good. Duke counters right away by activating the ability of "Yaranzo", allowing him to trade in crests from his own Crest Pool to gain extra Defense Crests. The added reinforcements allow "Orgoth" to come back time and time again, and to Yami's shock, "Orgoth" blocks all six of the knight's attacks. With Duke's next turn, the giant monster's sword crashes down once again, and "Knight of Twin Swords" is destroyed. The final hopes of Joey, Tea and Tristan have all collapsed, and they can only watch as Yami Yugi's next turn does nothing (he does not get any summon crests), and Duke sends "Orgoth" directly to attack Yami Yugi's Heart Points. With another attack, the second point is gone, and Yami Yugi has nothing to stop the last attack. Duke is assured of his victory, but surprise edges in when he sees that Yami Yugi hasn't given up yet. Duke calls him out on being so confident when there's nothing left for him to do. He can't summon any more monsters as there is seemingly no more room for him to dimension the dice. Yami Yugi takes his next turn, and with all his heart, he rolls his dice. With a thrill, he sees that he has gotten a Level-4 summon, but Duke protests that while it is a good roll, a summon can't be done since there is no room left. However, Yami Yugi is unshaken and simply smiles, telling Duke he shouldn't be so sure, and Duke starts to become hesitant, demanding what that means. Yami Yugi states that there is always a way to dimension the dice, and no matter how it is done, you just have to believe. He loads his strongest die into the playing field to prove so. In the arena, the hologram of the die rises from a hemmed-in square, but as it starts to open, Duke sees what Yami Yugi knew already. Yami Yugi had no room to even have three open spaces in a row, but he did have six squares in a zig-zag pattern, and the cube is able to unfold perfectly into this last remaining room. Yami Yugi calls out his ace monster - "Dark Magician". Duke is shocked and angry that Yami Yugi was able to summon his favorite monster. Yami Yugi then uses the Movement Crests in his Crest Pool to move "Dark Magician" forward to where "Orgoth" is. With its full power, Yami Yugi's spellcaster leaps to the battle, blasting Orgoth with its magic and destroying it at last since it only had 20 Defense Points. Duke is now furious to think that Yami Yugi not only escaped his clutches but also summoned his most powerful monster. But he still has one trick up his sleeve, and calls Yami Yugi's attention to the closed treasure chest that's been sitting on his field since the earlier stages of the game. He uses his next turn to move his "Dark Assailant" forward to the item, and the chest opens to unveil "Monster Cannon". This item has the ability to use a monster as ammunition to destroy any opponent's monster. With "Dark Magician" gone, Yami Yugi will have absolutely no room for summoning monsters. Before Duke is able to cast the effect of "Monster Cannon", Yami Yugi casts "Dark Magician's" ability of "Magical Hats". The spellcaster is hidden under one of four shuffled hats, but Duke only has one chance to get the shot right. With all his will, Duke picks hat on the left and fires. The impact crushes the hat instantly, but Duke's choice turns out to be wrong as another hat opens just after, revealing "Dark Magician". Duke is now in a panic, and he calls "Yaranzo" to fall back. Yami takes his turn and rolls his dice, gaining extra Magic Crests for another casting of "Dark Magician's" power—Mystic Box. His monster is enclosed within one box, and "Yaranzo" is sealed in another. The box on Yugi's side is skewered with swords, but when the door on that box opens, Duke winces to see that "Yaranzo" was the one destroyed. Not only that, "Dark Magician" has switched places into the other box now appearing only a few squares away from Duke. There is nothing between them, and Yami Yugi calls out the attack. With one final call, the attack strikes home, and Duke loses his last Heart Point, winning Yami Yugi the game. Duke, shocked that he lost, bends forward with his head down. After a moment of silence, Joey cheers and throws off the dog costume Duke had made him wear, and everyone celebrates that Yami Yugi pulled off such a turnaround. Duke is thoroughly humbled, and afterwards, apologizes to Yugi and his friends for how he treated them, and admits that Yugi did have the skill to beat Pegasus fair and square. They forgive him, and Joey, Tristan and Yugi's grandfather admit that Dungeon Dice Monsters is a really cool game. Yu-Gi is pleased that the ordeal is over, but Duke is surprised about being let off so easily. Yugi tells him that Revenge only makes things worse and that the best way to apologise is to become friends. Duke accepts the offer and they join hands. Seconds later, Duke's laptop signals a message. He opens the email, and with a thrill, he sees that Industrial Illusions has sent a production contract after all. This means that his game now has a worldwide market, and as all his new friends share his joy with him, Yugi silently remarks on such friendship, and his other self shares his smile. Featured Duels: Duke Devlin vs. Yami Yugi, Part 3 The Duel featured in this episode uses Dungeon Dice Monsters rules. Note to editors: Please read previous episode. Note 1: Please note that they do not often show the dice pool or show the dice result clearly enough for us to see. As a result, the total may be wrong. In order to do this as accurately as possible, I had to go back and check several times and calculate what they use. Most of the time the dice pool is wrong. Note 2: Please note that the monster stats are not always the same as the real life game on the card text. Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 32: Yugi Blue Dice: Summon LV3 Blue Dice: Movement X2 Blue Dice: Attack Total = Movement: 8 ATK: 2 DEF: 3 Magic: 0 Trap: 0 Turn: Moves his "Knight of Twin Swords" 5 spaces (3 left) Turn 33: Duke Red Dice: Movement X2 Red Dice: Defense Green Dice: Movement X2 Total = Movement: 14 ATK: 1 DEF: 4 Magic: 1 Trap: 4 Turn: "Orgoth the Relentless" moves 4 spaces (10 left), into the Warp Vortex Turn 34: Yugi Blue Dice: Movement X2 Blue Dice: Movement Blue Dice: Magic Total = Movement: 6 ATK: 2 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 0 Turn: Moves all his monsters in front of his Heart Points (It is now unknown how many movement crests he possesses due to moving so many monsters several spaces.) Turn 35: Duke Red Dice: Magic Red Dice: Defense Green Dice: Magic Total = Movement: 10 ATK: 1 DEF: 5 Magic: 3 Trap: 4 Turn: Moves "Orgoth the Relentless" moves 2 spaces (8 left) and activates his ability, using 2 magic crests (1 left) to increase his attack to 40. "Orgoth" then attacks "Thunder Ball", destroying it. Turn 36: Yugi Blue Dice: Movement X2 Blue Dice: Movement Blue Dice: Attack Total = Movement: ?? ATK: 3 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 0 Turn: "Mighty Mage" attacks Orgoth the Relentless, but Duke uses a defense crest (3 left). Orgoth loses 10HP (20HP left), and "Mighty Mage" loses 20HP (20HP left). Turn 37: Duke Red Dice: Magic Red Dice: Defense Green Dice: Magic x2 Total = Movement: 8 ATK: 0 DEF: 5 Magic: 7 Trap: 4 Turn: Moves "Orgoth the Relentless" 1 space and activates his ability: by using 6 magic crests, "Orgoth" gains 10ATK points three times over, for a total of 70ATK. "Orgoth" attacks "Mighty Mage" and destroys it. Turn 38: Yugi Blue Dice: Movement X2 Blue Dice: Attack Blue Dice: Attack Total = Movement: ?? ATK: 4 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 0 Turn: Moves "Knight of Twin Swords" 2 spaces and uses all 4 attack crest to conduct 4 attacks on "Orgoth the Relentless". Duke activates "Yaranzo's" special ability to convert any crest in his Crest Pool into defense crests, giving him enough fuel that "Orgoth" is able to successfully defend against all six attacks. Turn 39: Duke Red Dice: Attack x2 Red Dice: Movement X2 Green Dice: Trap Total = Movement: 10 ATK: 2 DEF: 2 Magic: 1 Trap: 2 Turn: "Orgoth the Relentless" attacks Knight of Twin Swords and destroys it Turn 40: Yugi Blue Dice: Attack Blue Dice: Trap White Dice: Movement X2 Total = Movement: ?? ATK: 1 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 1 Turn: Skips turn due to not being able to summon Turn 41: Duke Red Dice: Magic X2 Red Dice: Movement X2 Green Dice: Movement X2 Total = Movement: 14 ATK: 2 DEF: 2 Magic: 3 Trap: 2 Turn: Moves "Orgoth the Relentless" 2 spaces (12 left) and attacks (4 left) Yugi's Heart Point directly (Yugi: 2 → 1 HP) Turn 42: Yugi Red Dice: Trap X2 Blue Dice: Summon LV4 White Dice: Summon LV4 Total = Movement: ?? ATK: 1 DEF: 3 Magic: 1 Trap: 3 Turn: Summons "Dark Magician" (ATK:40/DEF:20/HP:30) and moves him up to destroy "Orgoth the Relentless" Turn 43: Duke Red Dice: Magic Red Dice: Magic Red Dice: Defense Total = Movement: 14 ATK: 2 DEF: 3 Magic: 5 Trap: 2 Turn: Moves "Dark Assailant" onto the chest (unknown how many spaces moved), and opens it to summon "Monster Cannon". He then uses its ability to fire "Dark Assailant" at "Dark Magician", but Yugi activates "Dark Magician's" effect to conceal himself with "Magical Hats". Duke misses. He moves "Yaranzo" back to its original position. Turn 44: Yugi Blue Dice: Magic X2 Blue Dice: Magic Blue Dice: Attack Total = Movement: ?? ATK: 1 DEF: 3 Magic: 4 Trap: 3 Turn: He uses 2 magic crest to use "Dark Magician's" "Mystic Box" effect. This switches the locations of "Dark Magician" and "Yaranzo", destroying "Yaranzo" in the process. Now the "Dark Magician" is in front of Duke's final Heart Point, which he quickly destroys with his "Dark Magic Attack" (Duke: 1 → 0 HP). Yugi wins, which frees Joey from Duke's dog suit. Trivia * The helicopter Duke is riding in during the flashback must have been up high enough to not be picked up by sight or hearing, since Yugi's group didn't notice it. * It's up to debate whether Pegasus read Duke's mind to learn the rules of Dungeon Dice Monsters and then played fairly, or cheated by using his Millenium Eye. * Given that Pegasus didn't die as a result of Yami Bakura taking his Millenium Eye (unlike the manga), its possible that the reason the contract was late getting to Duke was because Pegasaus' eye socket became infected and he needed to recover from it before he could do anything else. Errors * After Yami Yugi has been encouraged again by both his friends and Yugi, Duke's podium is shown, with 2 Heart Points glowing instead of only 1. * After Yugi rolls the Level 4 dice that allows him to summon the Dark Magician, while he and his friends wait, the low green wall appears as a green fence, since Joey's lower part of his dog costume is seen instead of blocked from sight. * After Duke makes Yaranzo retreat to its original square, Yugi rolls a red, blue, and white die, as they are seen when he first throws them. However, the dice all become blue when they land. * In the flashback involving Maximillion Pegasus, "Curse of Dragon" is shown, when in the Japanese original it was "Killer Needle" and "Armor with Laser Cannon" was shown in the dub's original episode. Also the dub version of this episode shows "Shine Palace" (which is what the original Japanese episode showed) which was where "Toon World" was originally in the dub's original episode. Differences between Adaptations *In the dub, every single crest on the die was redesigned and there are several instances where the crests don't match and cause discrepancies in the game. Unlike the previous two episodes, the redesigns are still used in the "Yu-Gi-Oh! Classic" release of the series. * In the dub, after Yami Yugi summons "Dark Magician", Duke wonders if Yugi defeated Pegasus fairly, but quickly notes that he can't believe that as he still assumes Yugi is a cheater. In the original, Duke wondered how Yugi summoned the "Dark Magician" and he then remembers that Pegasus requested to add a new monster to Dungeon Dice Monsters and Duke wonders if the monster Pegasus was talking about was the "Dark Magician". The flashback Duke has about Pegasus is removed from the dub. * In the last scene, the writing on the poster behind Duke and Tristan is removed. * In the dub, the scene in which Yaranzo is destroyed is edited. The Japanese version shows Yaranzo's arm dangling from the Mystic Box, and is followed by a shot of the monster impaled by swords as the Dark Magician emerges from the second box. In the dub, Yaranzo's arm dissolves away a second after it dangles from the box, and the aforementioned shot that follows in the Japanese is replaced by the scene where the Dark Magician enters the Mystic Box, albeit played in reverse. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode.